A Body or Belt in Motion
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: John, Sam, Dean, Adam and Jamie Winchester  OC  AU  Uncle Adam comes to visit. Jamie just can't control himself. Spanking of a teenager, don't read if it offends.  I'm not making any money


Title: A Body or Belt in Motion  
>PG 13 Characters: John, Sam, Dean, Adam and Jamie Winchester (OC) AU<br>Summary: Uncle Adam comes to visit. Spanking of a teenager, don't read if it offends. I'm not making any money

Authors Note: I wrote this as a prompt. But, it was very hard. In a lot of ways. I have re-written so many times that my computer is pissed with me. The flow never felt right, the pacing off and the transitions between actions seemed trite at best. This fic was based on an actual occurrence, actually two of them, maybe that is why it didn't flow like a normal fic does for me. I think I have written a better story than my first 10 drafts but I want to know so.

I have a favor.

I

f you normally read my stuff, but don't comment – please take a moment to share with me how this story _feels _to you. I'm looking for critique. Yes, this is a spanking fic but that doesn't mean that I don't want to tell a story to the best of my ability. So if it feels wrong or stilted, let me know. If you liked something, let me know. If you feel that you really need to blast me but would prefer a pm, that's fine. I promise I won't hold it against you.

I appreciate your input and putting up with my self-indulgence, but really it is just to help make me a better writer. 

XXX

Uncle Adam was coming to visit the Winchesters.

Jamie loved his family. All of them. But Uncle Adam coming into town was like the Fourth of July, Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one.

Uncle Adam was that much fun.

He liked to fish, loved pranking his older brothers and tormented Gramps in a way that Jamie wished he could but never did.

Uncle Adam didn't stop by very often so seeing him was always a treat. And even though no one ever said it, Jamie always figured that his youngest uncle was the black sheep of the family. Jamie smiled to himself because it was pretty hard to believe that _anyone _could be a black sheep in an entire _flock _of black sheep, but if there was one, it was Uncle Adam. He was a lone wolf on the hunting front and that in itself was something the rest of the family didn't think much of. Winchesters hunted with Winchesters and family always had your back. That was a part of Winchester Law. A law that Uncle Adam snubbed his nose at routinely. But no one could say he wasn't a good hunter. Scary good, in fact. So his nomadic, solitary existence was something they had all learned to come to grips with. Well, everyone except for maybe Gramps. But even Jamie's grandfather had come to some type of an understanding regarding his youngest.

Jamie did a mental check on Uncle Adam. Fishing, fun, pranking – all great reasons to look forward to his visit. Uncle Adam was a very cool person no doubt, but by far one of the coolest things about his uncle was his 1965 Harley Davidson Panhead motorcycle.

The Panhead was as beautiful as the Impala and yeah, two years older so that made her the oldest vehicle Jamie had ever seen. She was gorgeous, a deep red offset by creamy white striping. Her distinctive panhead gas tank was in pristine shape. She was beautiful. She was as much a lady as a workhorse and Jamie loved just looking at her. But as much as he admired her clean lines and aesthetics, riding her would be so much better. Riding the Panhead on his own was never gonna happen but he kept holding out that someday, somehow, maybe he would be able to convince Uncle Adam to give him a spin.

The only problem with that was Gramps. His grandfather had a _thing_ about motorcycles. _I never let your father ride on a bike, you sure as hell aren't gonna. _Or_ why the hell would you want two wheels when you can have four? _Or _Jamie, I'm not gonna watch you kill yourself on a damn motorcycle. Idiots who ride motorcycles are nothing but organ donors on wheels_.

Jamie argued that must mean that Uncle Adam was an idiot. That never swayed Gramps on his No-Motorcycles-For-Jamie stance though. Mostly because Gramps nodded agreeably when faced with the sad truth that his youngest was an idiot. That was no reason to let Jamie follow in his uncle's moronic, miscreant ways. Jamie tried all kinds of angles, like Gramps we are hunters, don't tell me you are afraid of a motorcycle? _Damn straight we are hunters, there's no need to add extra danger to an already dangerous life._ And – what if I need to be able to ride a motorcycle on a job? Wouldn't it be better to have some experience riding one? _Hell no, I'd rather have you hot wire a Ford Pinto than ride on a two wheeled death trap._

Yeah, Gramps had irrational hatred for motorcycles.

Jamie sighed. It was useless, Gramps wouldn't budge and Dad just didn't feel strong enough about the whole thing to override his father's veto on the matter so the final score was Gramps 200, Jamie 0.

So it was up to Jamie to convince Uncle Adam to give him a ride. If Gramps wasn't around, maybe his devil may care uncle would give in. It was a possibility. Remote possibility, true, but one nevertheless. Uncle Adam might not disobey his father overtly but he was more than okay with rocking the boat once in a while. Especially when it came to motorcycles. Uncle Adam loved riding motorcycles as much as Gramps hated them. Jamie knew that Uncle Adam loved teasing Gramps about riding his Panhead; he knew he loved the look Adam got from Gramps when he said he had 74 cubic inches between his legs. But teasing Gramps was not the same as openly defying him and Jamie wasn't sure that he could coerce his uncle into an actual ride.

But today was the beginning of a new day and Uncle Adam was visiting. Jamie pinned his hopes, however distant, on having a chance to ride the big Harley sometime soon.

Jamie heard his uncle long before he saw him, the distinctive lope of the Harley's massive V-Twin as she roared down from the top of the crush and run driveway to the farmhouse.

"Uncle Adam," Jamie found himself scampering down the steps like a seven year old. He checked himself halfway down and added a little swagger to his scamper. _He was fifteen for crying out loud._

Uncle Adam pulled the big Harley almost up to the porch and cut the engine. He popped the kickstand down and gently leaned the bike over on her kickstand almost reverently. A moment later he slung his foot over the saddle and stepped toward Jamie.

"Hey kiddo!"

Uncle Adam pulled his helmet off and dropped the strap over the handle bar grabbing Jamie and crushing him hard in a brief hug. "Howzit goin?"

"See you're still riding on that two wheeled coffin, Son," Gramps had stepped out of the house when he heard the throaty growl of the motorcycle. He stood on the stood on the porch, arms folded and a grimace on his face.

"Yes, sir. I am."

Gramps never had a problem letting any of his boys know when they did something he didn't like and Adam was no exception. Uncle Adam grinned though, dropped his head and then met his father's eyes.

"Ah, c'mon, Dad. I'm being a good boy. There's not a scratch on her. Haven't laid her down once. I don't drink and drive and… I wear a helmet," Just to prove his point, Adam tapped at the helmet that dangled over the handlebars.

"That's not a helmet, Adam, it's nothing more than skate board knee pad."

Uncle Adam clutched his hand to his chest and rolled his eyes heavenward. "I'm crushed that you would think I would be so irresponsible as to ride with an unapproved helmet."

Gramps snorted and then stepped up to his youngest giving him a brief hug. "C'mon Adam. Let's get you and Jamie inside. We got some catching up to do. Besides, I made dinner. "

Adam laughed then, "You mean I drove 1500 miles for your home cookin'?"

"Watch out Adam," That was his father. Dad and Sam had followed Gramps out onto the porch. "Dad might be getting domestic in his old age, but that doesn't mean he still ain't contrary."

"Old age, my ass, " Gramps grumbled heading up the steps into the farmhouse.

Adam grinned and nodded and then reached down to tousle Jamie's hair. Jamie accepted the rub but then settled on his heels next to the big Harley as he watched a drip of black ooze onto the gravel the Harley was parked on.

"Hey Uncle Adam, it looks like she's leaking some oil," Jamie touched his finger to the viscous dime sized spot. He figured his uncle would want to know that his old girl was feeling a bit under the weather.

Uncle Adam laughed big and booming, "She ain't leakin' oil, Jamie, she's just markin' her territory!" And with that Adam walked to the porch, grabbing Jamie up by the collar as he passed and dragging him along with him. "Dinner's waiting."

Jamie woke to the sound of his family making breakfast. He had chores to do and his father and uncles and Gramps needed to work on a section of fence down by the back forty. Adam had grumbled about guests being put to work like mules, but Jamie knew it was just for show. In fact, Jamie was a little pissed that he couldn't go.

Uncle Sam had laid down the law though – Jamie had a physics report that needed to be done before Monday morning so until that was finished his ass was at the house. But first he had chores to do including the barn to muck and the horses to feed. Jamie knew his uncle liked hanging with him so he wasn't surprised when Uncle Adam waved to his brothers as they took off in one of the farm trucks. "I'll meet cha there boys, I'm gonna give Jamie a hand with the barn."

Taking care of the horses was something that Jamie never really minded and having Uncle Adam around to shoot the shit with was just a bonus.

"So, how's school going, Jamie?"

"Pretty good, I have that stupid report to do today but it's not so bad," It wasn't either. Jamie never really had too many problems with school.

Uncle Adam dumped a scoop of grain in his father's horse's stall.

"What about girls? Gotta girlfriend?"

Jamie grinned. "Nah, I mean there's plenty of girls but no one specific."

"Plenty of girls huh? Do you and I have to have The Talk?"

Jamie laughed then. "What do you think I am – eleven?"

Uncle Adam had moved to the last horse and looked appraisingly at Jamie. "Nope, you surely aren't eleven anymore. Hell, kid, you look like you've put on twenty pounds since I saw you last and it ain't nothing but muscle."

Jamie threw a flake of hay into a stall and patted his abs- "Thanks to Winchester Training – abs of steel."

"Yeah, this family is kind of tough on shit like that," Adam patted his own impressive six-pack "Old habits die hard. Crunches every morning kiddo, run five miles a day."

There was companionable silence then, while the horses finished up eating. Jamie leaned against a stack of hay bales and looked thoughtfully out of the barn door. He could see the Panhead through the barn doors, still parked outside on the crush and run in front of the house. His uncle settled next to him, hip to hip.

"So c'mon Uncle Adam, give me a ride on your girl."

Adam turned to Jamie and quirked a smile. "What? Are you are out of your ever-loving mind, boy?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Gramps?" Jamie wheedled.

"Hell yeah, don't tell me you aren't."

"Yeah, but I'm a kid, s'not the same."

Adam seemed to think about that for minute than playfully jostled Jamie's shoulder. "Dude, I don't care how old you are, you are always gonna be afraid of John Winchester. Besides, not only will my Dad be pissed, yours will be too. I am not ready to have Dean and Dad kick my ass. I have been on the receiving end of that double whammy in the past, and I love ya kid but that ain't happening again. So nope. Sorry, Tiger…you are on your own with this one. No can do. You aren't getting a ride on my girl till you are out of the house, or Dean or Dad change their mind."

"Uncle Adam, it's not fair," Jamie was whining just a bit, but he couldn't help it. He spoke low and quiet though. This wasn't a fight. Not really.

"Damn right it's not fair, but there is nothing I'm gonna do about it," Adam turned sternly to Jamie. "And nothing you are gonna do about it either. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Jamie scuffed his heel in the dirt. _So much for his working on Uncle Adam_. "Well, I'm gonna turn these guys out and then I have that project to work on for school. I 'm getting no where with convincing you to let me ride so..."

Uncle Adam laughed and tousled Jamie's dark auburn hair. "You're right. You are getting nowhere so let's finish up down here. Maybe after Sam, Dean, Dad and me finish that fence line; you and me can head on into town. Catch a movie or something. That is, if that school stuff is done."

"Yeah, whatever," Jamie knew Adam was trying for peace offering but it didn't help much.

They finished up the barn and Uncle Adam jumped in the extra truck to meet the rest of the family out in the pasture.

Jamie watched him go. Shit. All by himself with nothing to do but a stupid physics report for school.

In Jamie's defense, he tried. He went to his room and fired up his laptop. Fifteen minutes into the physics project and he couldn't help but look out the window. It was a beautiful day, and what kid wants to be working on a school project when they can be looking out the window.

Looking out his window meant looking at the Panhead, parked just below him.

Looking at the Panhead meant wondering if she was really okay.

Because she was leaking oil right? Leaking oil wasn't a serious problem, but maybe he should take a minute or two to check her out. Jamie knew engines; all he needed to see was if the oil line was secure. It would take no time at all.

Jamie slammed shut the laptop and bounded down the stairs and outside to the front of the house.

Once Jamie decided he needed to check her out, it wasn't that much of a leap to decide he should start her up. How can you properly check the oil hose without turning her over?

It was then that Jamie realized how happy he was that the old girl was an electric start.

Kick starting the big V Twin would have been no easy task.

Jamie straddled the bike and turned the key- a moment later the big Harley rumbled to a start, pretty as you please. Just feeling the power between his legs was awesome. Like an untamed beast, she growled ready to go wherever Jamie asked. A quick kick to the kickstand and a little bit of throttle and gas and Jamie was riding the big Panhead.

Just to the end of the driveway. Just to make sure there was nothing wrong. It was hard to tell if there was a real problem though, the crush and run drive way was hard to maneuver on so maybe a quick jaunt onto the deserted blacktopped back road would be a good idea.

And that was how Jamie Winchester wound up taking his first ride on that big Harley Panhead down rural road 22. It wasn't far and he turned around at the first stop sign but the feeling he had was incredible. God, he needed a motorcycle. Hell, he needed _this _motorcycle.

Jamie carefully navigated back down the driveway and pulled the Panhead up to exactly where she was before. He even made sure the oil drip was directly under her oil line. There was no way anyone would find out that he drove the bike. No way.

He carefully turned the Harley off and went to kick the kickstand down. He missed the kickstand but was already leaning the Harley to the right. That was all she wrote. The bike kept going and there was no amount of muscle could stop the inevitable. _A body in motion tends to stay in motion unless acted on by an outside force. _ Now why the hell could he remember this stupid physics shit now! It just turns out that a fifteen-year-old boy's _outside force_ can't stop a 700-pound motorcycle _body in motion_. The massive V-twin dropped down on her side with Jamie's right leg and hip under her.

At first, it didn't seem too bad. The bike was huge and heavy but Jamie figured he could wiggle out somehow and pull her back up. He just did not plan on _how _huge and heavy it was.

He couldn't shift the weight off of his leg. He couldn't unpin his body from under the bike and no matter how he tried it just wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly Jamie realized how bad it was. He was trapped under a 700-pound motorcycle with his family out in the field building a fence.

Fuck.

Jamie wiggled just enough to be able to pull his cell phone out, but who could he call? JR would come, but there was no way his buddy could lift this bike off of Jamie. He couldn't call 911, that would seal his fate. The only person he could think of was Uncle Adam. Adam who was helping his family build that damn fence. Adam who would be angrier than shit about Jamie fucking with his bike, but who might cut him some slack when compared with Dad, Uncle Sam or hell, Gramps.

Fuck.

He texted Adam. Can u com bak asap need help dont tell ANYONE

And then he waited. Either Uncle Adam would show up alone or with the troops.

Either way it was not going to be pretty.

It took only about ten minutes for his uncle to show up. Even from Jamie's lack of vantage point under the Panhead, he could see the old red truck bumping down that gravel driveway like it was in a road race.

Uncle Adam jumped out of the truck leaving the door open and skidded to Jamie's side.

"Jamie, dude…are you alright?"

"M'fine just get her off me."

Adam carefully lifted the bike off of Jamie. "Stay down, Jamie, till I can check you out."

Jamie stayed where he was letting his uncle do a quick assessment. "I'm fine, really."

He was too. At least at the moment.

"Jesus, Jamie are you sure your not hurt?" Uncle Adam's trembled just a bit. Jamie stood carefully and brushed his hands down his jeans.

"No worse for wear. Really, Uncle Adam, I'm fine," Jamie tried to sound cool but he was shaking just a bit too.

"Good, 'cause you won't be," And with that Uncle Adam grabbed Jamie by the back of his shirt and simultaneously swatted his ass hard. Jamie yelped once and skipped forward with the impact. "Uncle Adam," Jamie sputtered too shocked to do more than that. A moment later his uncle's hand landed on his jean-clad butt once more. Uncle Adam stabilized Jamie with his left hand and a strangle hold on his collar. Then he offered a brief flurry of swats with his right. Jamie danced trying to get out of his uncle's range, but with Adam holding his collar, the best he could do was move in a sweeping circle doing his best to avoid his uncle's ever present hand.

Uncle Adam looked around the front yard, easily holding Jamie at arms length. "Give me your belt."

"Huh? No way. Why?" Jamie struggled in his uncle's grasp.

"'Cause I'm not wearin' one," Uncle Adam gestured roughly in the vicinity of his beltless jeans. "I wasn't planning on spanking anyone today and these jeans fit good so I didn't need one. Besides I am sure not gonna wear my hand out on your tough Winchester ass."

"Uncle Adam…c'mon. This is ME. Your favorite nephew. Your _only _nephew. You don't wanna do this."

"Oh, I think I do. I think I really wanna do this. And if you don't slide that belt out of those jeans, I'm gonna take it out for you, plus I'm gonna take off the jeans and undershorts too. That means you bare-assed getting whipped out here in the front lawn. Do you want that Jamie boy? "

Jamie stopped spinning long enough to let that set in. Would Uncle Adam really whip him out in the front yard buck-naked? A quick backward glance at his uncle's face proved that at least Uncle Adam thought so. It was the moment of truth. Give in and hand over his belt or draw a line in the sand. Jamie felt like he needed to take a stand. There should be no whacking of a kid with his own belt. _His own belt_. Especially this belt. It was hand-tooled leather with a silver quarter horse head on the buckle. His name was engraved in the leather - JAMIE. He won it in a rodeo last summer team penning with JR and had been damn proud of it then.

Now, not so much. _Damn, thick, quarter horse belt was gonna be the death of him._

No way. No how. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong! There should be a precedent.

Uncle Adam waited a moment for Jamie to hand him the belt and then started to reach around and unbutton Jamie's jeans.

"Whoa! Dude! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"You just lost your jeans, Jamie. Next is the boxers. Your choice kiddo."

"SHIT!" But Jamie wasn't taking a chance on the boxers going too so he quickly grasped the buckle of his belt and unclasped that silver quarter horse buckle faster than he ever thought possible, pulling the belt through the keepers easily. Jamie's jeans dropped a notch, riding low on his hips. He reached down to haul up the jeans only to have Adam jerk them the rest of the way down. He could not believe the turn this day had taken. All he had to do was a fucking physics project and now he was standing in the middle of his front yard about to get his ass kicked.

Jamie took a deep breath. There in the middle of the day he stood in the front lawn with his jeans puddled around his ankles in a pair of silk boxers. Jamie huffed, handed the belt to his uncle and then just stood there, arms crossed trying to look as tough as possible.

Uncle Adam stepped back and surveyed him with a reproachful eye.

"Look mighty cute in them boxers, Jamie."

"Shut up and start whackin'"

Jamie figured his attitude was warranted because this kind of shit just should not happen.

"Over to the fence."

Jamie stepped out of his jeans with as much dignity as possible and headed over to the fence and bent over the railing. Jamie couldn't be more thankful that they lived on a ranch in the middle of nowhere.

"Good enough?"

"That'll do."

And with that Uncle Adam proceeded to apply belt to ass. Jamie yipped when the first stripe lit a blazing fire across his rump. Then a deep breath. A few more in quick succession made him hitch, sniffle and wipe his eye. His butt was already pre-tenderized with his uncle's swatting so it really didn't take that long for the ass kicking to hit smoking levels. Jamie jumped after the last swat and his hand automatically went to rub his wounded butt. It couldn't be helped. His ass was on fire and waiting for that next smack just wasn't something his ass would stand for. Between the jump and the rub, Uncle Adam swatted one more time but missed his ass on the next shot. The belt branded his thigh, just below his boxers.

"Jesus, Uncle Adam!" Jamie panted.

"We'll if you'd a stood still I wouldna tagged your thigh."

Jamie turned and scowled at Adam, but kept himself braced against the fence line. He wouldn't move again. There wasn't another stripe so he just waited. Jamie sniffed hard again. He wasn't crying. Nope. "You should try standing half naked while your uncle whups on your ass in the front yard. See if you could stand perfectly still," Jamie knew he sounded a little pissed and more than a bit whiney but he just hoped he didn't sound too disrespectful. That was never a good idea when a Winchester was holding a belt that damn close to his ass.

When Uncle Adam chuckled low, Jamie figured he pulled it off.

"Are we done here?"

"Yeah, Jamie, we're done."

Adam leaned down and picked up Jamie's jeans then handed them to him along with his belt.

"Go on up to your room, Jamie. I'll be up directly."

"What? Am I grounded too?"

"No, I just wanna check on my girl, make sure she's okay now that you're okay."

"Well, I was okay- past tense - till you decided to beat my ass. Now I hurt like hell."

"Just go," Uncle Adam growled a bit and Jamie took it at face value as he headed up the steps into the house still holding his jeans and belt.

Jamie limped quietly into his room and dropped the damn quarter horse belt and jeans on the floor and laid across his bed, belly down.

Ten minutes later, Uncle Adam tapped on the door. Jamie was sure he was in for a post-spanking lecture. It sometimes bothered Jamie that his family seemed to love re-hashing what he was just whupped for, but it never deterred any one of them from tapping on his bedroom door after he had been sent to his room.

"Come in."

Uncle Adam walked into his room, taking a quick look around. Jamie wanted to sit up but he didn't want his ass touching anything, so he just stayed where he was, belly down on the bed.

"So, how's the Panhead? " Jamie didn't want to ask but if there was something wrong with his uncle's motorcycle and it was because of Jamie, he figured there might be more punishment in his future. Or at least a longer lecture. And despite being angry, if Jamie had fucked her up, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He needed to know.

"She's alright. A little scratched, but it is nothing I can't touch up." Uncle Adam sat on the bed next to Jamie. "So, what in the hell possessed you to try to ride that bike? You do know that old Panhead is around 700 pounds right?"

"I do now. I mean, I knew it was a big bike but I didn't expect it to be that damn heavy. I'm really sorry, Uncle Adam. I just wanted to ride that motorcycle something fierce."

"Yeah, I know, Jamie but damn, sometimes I wonder about your common sense. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess it was pretty dumb huh?"

Uncle Adam smiled. "Yeah, it was. But as smart as us Winchesters can be sometimes we can be dumber than shit too. Believe me Jamie, I have been there and done that."

"So are you gonna tell Dad and Gramps?"

Adam arched his brows in Jamie's direction. "Well, I dunno. They might find out anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Stand up and take a look at your ass in the mirror."

Jamie didn't want to move but he was intrigued enough with his uncle's cryptic order.

He stood and glanced in the mirror on his dresser, letting a shocked yelp escape from his lips.

There was a mark, red and puffy on his thighs. That in itself was not really all that unusual after someone decided to bust his ass but instead of the usual stripe there was something else. He stepped closer to the mirror and hitched his ass up to it closer, craning his head around his shoulders.

There just below his boxers, clear as day. Jamie could not believe his eyes.

"Well fuck a duck!"

Uncle Adam laughed.

JAMIE had been branded across his thigh in that last lick.

And that is why a kid should never have to give up his own belt for a whipping.

Especially a monogrammed one.

End


End file.
